Caught
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Don catches Casey breaking his heart. 12 verse
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

Don stood frozen in the shadows of the alley, as he watched Casey talking to some whore of a girl. Not a damn care in the world, The girl was about 2 inches shorter than Casey had long brown wavy hair, a short blue skirt and a pink stomach shirt white brown boots. Casey smiled and flash his nice smile to the girl as she practically was dry humping him. Don's hands snaked behind him to grab his bow waiting for the moment. The girl just kept talking to Casey not knowing her upcoming painful horrible death. Don bit into his lip as she leaned on Casey shoving her chest is his face. Don was know gripping his bow tightly knuckle turning white.

"Ah! Casey! your so funny!" The girl shouted laughing a very fake laugh as she clung on Casey. Don really really wanted to kill her, and Leo doesn't have to know maybe Raph knows some good hiding spots….

"Yeah, well Amanda I am..I am" Casey smiled winking at Amanda. Don changed his mind he'll kill Casey then beat the shit outta _Amanda_.

"You know last time I-!" Casey was immediately cut off when Amanda slammed her lips on his. Don froze all his thought gone when Casey froze himself and placed his hands on her shoulders. Don could've sworn he heard his heart broke….nope, that was the sound of his bow meeting the cement ground. Casey heard the sound and immediately shoved amanda away from him and turn his head. He knew that sound from anywhere turning his head, he saw someone grabbed a bow and ran back into the sewer.

"What's the matter Casey, it probably just some drunkie" Amanda said smiling as she pulled Casey close to her. Casey shook his head and pushed Amanda off something felt ..wrong. Amanda smile and shook her head.

"What's the matter babe?" Amanda asked raising an eyebrow. Casey shook his head and turned away from Amanda. Someone saw them,someone important, and this wasn't a feeling Casey could ignore. Amanda grabbed Casey's shoulders and turned him to her.

"Wha?" Casey looked at Amanda before she leaned close to him again, before Casey's phone went off. Casey pulled away and looked at his phone it was a text from Mikey

' _Bro, what did you do? Donnie ran in here then into his lab before running back out crying his eyes out'_ Casey signed and dropped his shoulders. Don. Don had seen him and Amanda. _Shit_. Casey closed his phone screen before he turned and started running leaving Amanda alone.

"Casey?! what the hell!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Casey ran and ran still trying to call Don's cell. He knew for a fact that they all had one most important rule when it came to going top side.

 **Always bring your phone.**

So why wasn't he answering? hope he didn't think he was actually flirting back? everyone knew that Amanda was the biggest whore around! Casey stopped at the corner and try to call one more time.

"Come on! Come on!" Casey whispered as the phone rung until the other end picked up.

" _Yes."_ Don asked tone cold and hard.

"Where are you?" Casey asked looking around him. he heard Don scoff

" _Love to tell me about your side whore?"_ Don asked Casey signed as he heard wind blowing through the other end.

"No, shes just a partner in chem, promise!" Casey said

" _Yeah it looks like you guys have very good chemistry"_ Don said gripping the phone tightly.

"Babe, don't be like this" Casey moaned

" _Being like what?"_ Don snapped

"Like this babe it didn't look right but-"

" _Yeah, whatever Casey, bye"_ Casey breathed heavily and looked at his phone Don hand ended the call. Casey rubbed his face and the back of his throat were was a place Don would go? He like high place being up higher compared to everyone, but not to high then he would get light headed and or panic. Casey's phone went off again looking at his phone he saw Leo's icon. Casey signed, but still answered.

"Hey, Leo! I can ex-"

" _Don's uptop the phone company build sitting south west at the edge facing the pizza plaza and pet shop"_ Leo interrupted not wanting to know how anything got started but focused on his brother. Casey smiled

"Thanks Leo! I-"

" _Let this happen again and it will be your head on the building"_ and with that Leo hung up and left Casey to stare at his phone in shock then silently put it up in his pocket. leo could be really really scary at times.


	3. Chapter 3

Don hung up the phone as he felt another round of tears threatening to spew. He hated Casey, he hated Amanda, hated himself, he really hated love right now stupid crazy marvelous love. No not now he could get like that. His heart hurted all because he's boyfriend could keep his pants up. Its not that his pants we're too big or anything, but...they fit him...right! Just like his shirt that hung loosely of his body like knowing when to appear skin tight and extra loosely. Then there was his shaggy hair that would curl on itself no matter how long Casey tried to flatten it. Don smiled to himself ignoring the tears going down his cheeks. No matter what Casey did Don will always love him, and he hated himself for that.

"Don!, babe there you are!" Don curled into himself he didn't want to see Casey...not yet.

"Why'd you run off?" Casey asked both knowing completely why he ran off. Don sat up straight and turned to face Casey.

"I had my heart ripped out, that why I ran" Don whimpered clenching his fists together. Casey signed and started to walk over to Don.

"I told you that I don't like her she's the biggest who're around, babe" Casey explained. Don shook his head no.

"Then why was you flirting back with her?" Don asked standing as Casey got closer.

"She's my partner on Chemistry like I want to do the work I flirt with her and Bam my half of the projects done" Casey smirked at his own genius. Don growled at the back of his throat.

"Why not ask me to do it?" Don practically yelled Casey smiled he hope Don would ask that.

"Your too smart for me babe, if you've done it they would've failed me for cheating and bugged me about you your rockets scientist material" Casey explain standing in front of Don. Who turned his head to the side to avoid Casey's gaze.

"You're probably...right..." Don signed as Casey leaned his head on Don's shoulder. Casey gave a heafty chuckle.

"Probably?" Don laughed and wrapped his arms around Casey's neck pulling him close.

"Probably." Casey smiled


End file.
